Age of Imperialism (Map Game)
It takes place in 1870. There are 11 players but only six have posted in the last two turns. Help spread the word. Spread the Word We will start when we get 7 - 15 players. We are at eight. We have started. First turn will be quite a bit longer until we get the word out and people post. But normal turns will be 24 hours starting at 3 pm central USA time zone Rules * Be plausible! (No explanation required). * Be Civil! * A turn per day = six months passes per turn. * Map Updated Every year (Two Turns). * Be Nice. * Don't cheating (no sockpuppeting). * First turn will only be two months. * Games will be archived every three years. * Every turn is 24 hours long. They begin at ~3 PM and end at ~3 PM Central Time. * Anything that happens in chat (Anything) such as a treaty, whether it be secret or not must be stated in one of the parties turns, if not it didn't happen. If it is secret put secret in front of it. * If you disobey the mods word you will be temp banned for five turns. * No ASB/limited ASB. * You can't annex land larger than 33% of your nation. * Transferring colonies does not count as annexation. Colonizing. You can "Claim land" of any amount, but you can only colonize 10 px for each area you have claimed Nations Europe * German Empire: nlenhardt * Austria Hungary: TGH * Spain: Aaron 2 18:15, January 30, 2016 (UTC) * Portugal: * British Empire: Awesome history 28 (talk) 17:55, January 30, 2016 (UTC) * France: * Russian Empire: Wrto12 * Ottoman Empire: * Netherlands: Zamarak500 * Belgium: * Sweden-Norway: KingCor1 * Denmark: Great showing. B23 (talk) 15:19, January 31, 2016 (UTC) * Italy: * Switzerland: * Romania: * Greece: NathanialPrice Asia * Qing Empire: * Persia: * Afghanistan: * Vietnam: * Siam: * Kazakh: * Kokand: * Japan: vinnyusBE mapping Africa * Morocco: * Egypt: * Liberia: * Abyssinia: * (If you know any of those little tribes just put them here.) North America * USA: Erizium * Mexico: * Guatemala: * El Salvador: * Honduras: * Nicaragua: * Haiti: * Dominican Republic: South America * Brazil: * Peru: * Colombia: * Ecuador: * Argentina: * Chile: * Bolivia: * Paraguay: * Uruguay: * Venezuela: 1870 It is 1870, every important piece of territory has been explored and claimed by the powers of Europe, except for one, Africa, the heart of darkness. The second largest continent by land size has had a seemingly infinite amount of resources left untapped for millennia. This land could lead to powers that could conquer the entire world. Which nation will come out on top? ''' '''Japan: We start to accept Christian priests in our nation to convert the nation. We also claim Papua New Guinea. We also begin to open relations with western nations for our own benefit. *Completely implausible. Japan was STILL anti-Western religions. It would take decades for them to convert. And impossible for the emperor, since he's basically the living embodiment of Shinto. It's like Jesus converting to Islam. Secondly, Japan would be in no condition whatsoever to colonize something that far away. The Meiji Restoration has barely begun. *Sorry, but first I apologize and second I meant it's allowed no more and I know it's far. So sorry, but can I claim it as my land and Jesus would never convert because Islam did not exist in his age - just saying and really sorry. *You can definitely claim it, but be prepared to be ignored by the British, Dutch and probably later, the German colonial empires, seeing that you have no way to enforce that claim nor send colonists there. *But can I accept westernization? *Since the Meiji Restoration is already undergoing, you can probably expect a good deal of Western influence and limited industrialization (for now, you can industrialize so much later on) to happen to Japan. *'Russian Empire:' We send Christian Orthodox priests, to spread Christianity in Japan. United States of America:'' We accuse the Mexican government of sponsoring anti-American protests in the southwestern states and Texas, seeing it as completely impossible as most of the citizens in the area are now happy with American rule. We demand the Mexican government to cease, or face war. '''Keen on establishing itself as a great power, '''the United States wishes to purchase the remnants of the Spanish Empire (Puerto Rico, Cuba, the Philippines, and other minor islands) for 75 million USD. '''The United States amends an important part of the constitution to allow a maximum of 4 political parties in the country, with the two new ones being the economically-focused and expansionist Columbian Party, and the self-reliant and domestic policy focused Nationalist Party. Due to this, emergency elections are held, with the Columbian Party gaining popularity among the immigrants, economists and middle class, resulting in a Columbian sweep of both houses of Congress, and the presidential spot being won by Columbian John James Hamilton. He delivers the famous speech known as the 'Arctic to the Antarctic', envisioning American rule from Canada to South America. Immigrants are required to sign a contract regarding loyalty to the US. True to the 'economic' part of the party, the Economic Reform act of 1870 is passed into Congress, aiming to rapidly industrialize the entirety of the United States through any means, with railways from New York to Seattle, Seattle to Los Angeles, Los Angeles to Miami, and Miami to New York, along with other multiple stops in between like Denver and Austin to facilitate the transportation of personnel and goods much more efficiently. The Eastern Seaboard continues to boom as heavy industry expands in the area, with more than half of the automobiles of the US being produced in Detroit, and trains in Chicago. Fishing vessels for the Mississippi, Gulf of Mexico and the East and West Coasts are built to increase the food supply while farms are subsidized in the Great Plains. Settlers move into Alaska to try to find something of worth. *'Russian Empire: We threaten the USA that invading and expanding in the expense of their neighbour Mexico will be seen as an aggressive action and as an attempt to annex parts, if not all Mexico, with only false allegations to back this up, forcing us to support the Mexican Government and if necessary, ally with Mexico and retaliate. However, we can mediate for peaceful negotiations, and even, in the name of peace, try to force the Mexican government, to come to the negotiation table, in order to keep the peace on the American continent. Also, we plea to the Spanish Empire, if they accept the USA offer, then sell Cuba or Puerto Rico to us, in order to limit USA expansion, at the price of ten million USD for Puerto Rico or 25 million USD for Cuba. *This response is ASB. Russia would not support Mexico in this instance. *It isn't ASB. You are biased because I am acting against your interests, not letting you easily annex Mexico and perhaps the whole American continent. It's not ASB. It's called policy of limiting your expansion, and Russia, as any other great power at that time, would have acted that way, if they saw you getting too big. Also, the allegedly Mexican provocations against you are nothing but a pathetic attempt to take control of the whole American continent. First, you will attack Mexico and then the other nations and we should - I don't know - act about this or should we let you grow super powerful by invading your neighbours and wait until the time comes to attack us one by one. Does this sound logical to you?' *'I, Erizium, did not say that Russia's response was ASB. It was probably a mod or another player.' Also, I did ''say that I accused Mexico. They can deny the allegations at any time. *Sorry, I am the German empire. It seems ASB since Russia didn't historically have an interest in North America. *Yes but always if someone tried to become to strong he faced some resistance, now here he is actually saying that he wants to annex the whole American continent, should I stand idly by, while he is taking a whole continent attacking innocent countries? No, I can't let him become that strong ... '''Denmark:' Military and economy are building up and expanding. We also recruit more Danish troops to have better military level. We see that USA invading Mexico can lead to an aggressive plan, so we urge them not to destroy all of Mexico, and surely not everything. Population in Copenhagen is growing as much as it has. Therefore, we build more ships in the ports. * Russian Empire: We ask Denmark to diplomatically support us and Mexico, with the USA wanting to expand at the expanse of their neighbour Mexico, it would be wrong for Denmark to support this injustice, we also ask Denmark for a trade agreement offering them wheat, furs, caviar, oil, vodka and wood at low prices. German Empire: We see great potential in Africa and send 1000 people. as a starter colony to a region we claim (Namibia) to set up a city called New Hanover. We claim all of the southwest African region. We begin development on infrastructure in Berlin, and help fund businesses 1870.5 Mexico is accused of supporting rebels in the USA. Countries continue to scramble for unclaimed land. (Random NPC events) A mixed man arrived in the west african kingdom, sokoto with a large caravan of scientist that spread to them the knowledge of guns. They can begin to mass produce and begin invasions to unite west africa. German Empire: To help increase the population of our colonies we give free claims of land to families. In the beginning each family that moves to Namibia will get 20 acres of free land and some animals to help farm. We also provide them with rifles and some bullets to help them defend themselves from the environment. We also give out materials to set up basic houses. It is now estimated the population of New Hanover is 1560. We attempt to incorporate more land in our colony. We increase the size of our military and request a military alliance with Austria-Hungary. It is estimated that the total number of Germans in our colony will reach 10,000 by 1873. * Russian Dip: We request an alliance with the German Empire, with the purpose of preserving both our great empires and ensuring both our interests in Eastern Europe, seeking a mutual understanding. We also send help (resources, money and weapons) to the German Colony in order to survive this crucial time until they fully set up their colony, with the dangers being many, ranging from attack by the natives, to drought and lack of constant supply of water, since their colony is mostly located in desert, while also looking to improve our relationships with the German Empire. * German Dip: We decline the request for an alliance but have a counteroffer of mutual defense. We also thank the Russian Empire for their investment in Namibia' * USA Dip: We offer Germany reduced tariffs on trade for both sides to stimulate our rapidly-industrializing economies, and to ease immigration policies between our two countries. * Russian Empire: We accept the German offer of mutual defense/defensive alliance. Also, we advise Germany to decline ease immigration policies with USA due to the population reduction they would have with many Germans leaving to find their luck in the USA thus reducing the size of the army that Germany could mobilize and the total size of the German economy, while providing the USA with more immigrants to increase their economy and army. Russian Empire: Military and economy are building up and expanding. Czar Alexander II considers, due to the assassination attempts against him, secretly to draft plans for an elected parliament, or Duma, being encouraged to proceed and enact this plan by some advisors. Many new infrastructure projects are been planned and start construction, like highways connecting European Russia, with most notable the Trans-Siberian Railway being planned for making easier transportation in Siberia, starting from St. Petersburg, through Moscow, to Khazan reaching the Ural mountains and this is only the first phase of the ambitious construction project which when completed, it's planned to stretch all across Siberia into Vladivostok, although this is gonna take a lot of time to be completed, with some pessimists saying that it would take at least half a generation for this railroad to be completed. We accuse various Central Asian tribes that one of our villages in the area was attacked by Central Asian tribes, with 27 Russian citizens dead and 67 Russian citizens injured,with extensive border skirmishes/incidents in Central Asia have broken out between the Russian military and the various Central Asian tribes, Czar Alexander II expresses his condolences to the families of the victims of this massacre and declare war to this barbarian tribes, to punish them and civilize them. We make many efforts to make known the crimes of the Ottomans to the whole European continent, the bad treatment of Christians in the Ottoman Empire, ranging from oppression to genocide and the exploitation of the Christians as a "slave force", while their Muslim citizens are getting paid by the state for exploiting the Christians. We secretly support Slavs, Greek, Romanian, Armenian, Assyrian as well as any other Christian rebels in the Ottoman Empire with military aid and sends military advisors to help them. We plea to the Spanish Empire, instead of accepting the USA offer, sell Cuba or Puerto Rico to us, in order to limit USA expansion, at the price of 10 million USD for Puerto Rico or 25 million USD for Cuba. (Mod Response) Japan: We westernise a little. We also begin to build some boata and some troops. We also ask nations to help us modernize. We also found a wise man group for politics''' *'''USA Dip: We wish to aid the Japanese government in starting their industrial base and by giving them blueprints on how to effectively maintain factories and railroads. In exchange, we ask Japan to sign trade agreements with the United States and an alliance. *'Russian Dip:' We also offer to aid Japan in starting their industrial base, by giving them blueprints and knowledge on how to build and maintain factories and railroads. In return, we ask Japan to sign a trade agreement, offering them wheat, furs, caviar, oil, vodka and wood at low prices and an alliance, but if only they dont sign any alliance with the USA, who plan to attack innocent countries, with only fake provocations that allegedly the accused nations, like Mexico, did, while they publicly announced that they wish to expand from Canada to South America, targeting more innocent nations. *'Japan:' Russia is want to accepts your deal but I don't accept that I can't have a trade agreement with the USA because I am neutral in that movement. *(I only asked you not to ally with the USA. I don't care for a trade agreement. *'Japan:' Okay, then. Denmark: Military continues to build and economy expanding. From response of the Russian Empire, we think we might diplomatically support Mexico and the Russian Empire while USA wants to breach its neighbour Mexico. Also, we accept the trade agreement with the Russian Empire. However, vodka that Russia traded us, could be a good choice but whether population grows in Copenhagen, we don't expect any difficult events from that. United States of America: Border skirmishes in southern Texas and California with Mexican groups stir anti-Mexican sentiment in the people of these states. Keen on establishing itself as a great power, '''the United States wishes to purchase the remnants of the Spanish Empire (Puerto Rico, Cuba, the Philippines, and other minor islands) for 80 million USD. (Mod response please, since Spain hasn't posted) '''The United States amends an important part of the constitution to allow a maximum of 4 political parties in the country, with the two new ones being the economically-focused and expansionist Columbian Party, and the self-reliant and domestic policy focused Nationalist Party. Due to this, emergency elections are held, with the Columbian Party gaining popularity among the immigrants, economists and middle class, resulting in a Columbian sweep of both houses of Congress, and the presidential spot being won by Columbian John James Hamilton. He delivers the famous speech known as the 'Arctic to the Antarctic', envisioning American rule from Canada to South America. Immigrants are required to sign a contract regarding loyalty to the US. True to the 'economic' part of the party, the Economic Reform act of 1870 is passed into Congress, aiming to rapidly industrialize the entirety of the United States through any means, with railways from New York to Seattle, Seattle to Los Angeles, Los Angeles to Miami, and Miami to New York, along with other multiple stops in between like Denver and Austin to facilitate the transportation of personnel and goods much more efficiently. The Eastern Seaboard continues to boom as heavy industry expands in the area, with more than half of the automobiles of the US being produced in Detroit, and trains in Chicago. Fishing vessels for the Mississippi, Gulf of Mexico and the East and West Coasts are built to increase the food supply while farms are subsidized in the Great Plains. Settlers move into Alaska to try to find something of worth. * Russian Dip: We threaten to cut all our ties with the USA if they invade Mexico, with only false allegations to back this up, while also announcing that we will back the Mexican government and support them with supplies, weapons and military advisors, if they choose to pursue the 'Arctic to the Antarctic' policy. * German Dip: We support this new 'Manifest Destiny'. Greece: After support from the Russian Empire, we help many Ottoman Greeks to start rebellions in Crete, Cyprus, Pontus, Thessaly, Macedonia, and Thrace. A demonstration in support of the rebellions in Athens allows King George to send troops to Crete and Cyprus on the basis of keeping the rebellions peaceful; in truth, the soldiers are only sent to provide weapons, and, in case of full war, to fight with the rebels. As with last years Cretan Revolt, we again ask America to help win the independence of these Ottoman Greeks in Crete, Cyprus and Pontus. King George promises land on Cyprus and the islands of Gavdos and Antikithira to America in return for their help, finally giving America a base in the Mediterranean. ''' * '''NathanialPrice: The previous attempt at a colony in Patagonia is removed. I had ignorantly thought that since Wales could fund a colony, Greece could fund a colony, not knowing that the Welsh economy was thriving in the coal trade at this time. * The USA right now is isolationist meaning they won't look past the American continent. * Russian Empire: We ask Greece for an alliance, secretly offering them to split the Ottoman Empire with them taking Epirus, Macedonia, Thrace, Cyprus, Crete, all the Aegean Isles and the whole Asia Minor, coupled with promises of future investments in Greece, to aid Greece in starting their industrial base, by giving them blueprints and knowledge on how to build and maintain factories and railroads and military advisors and help to improve their army, in return we ask them to become aligned with us and grant us military bases, due to the very friendly relationships that our countries have, seeking to strengthen them. ** Greek Dip: We agree to the alliance, though we ask to change our take of the Ottoman Empire to Crete, Cyprus, Epirus, Macedonia, Thrace, Thessaly, the Aegean Isles, Tripolitania, the Beylik of Tunis, and, in Asia Minor, Aidan Vilayet, Constantinople Vilayet, Adrianople Vilayet, Trebizond Vilayet, Bursa Vilayet, Konya Vilayet, Adana Vilayet, Kastamonu Vilayet, and Ankara Vilayet. ** Russian Empire: We secretly counteroffer to give you the whole Anatolya, however giving you Tunis and Tripolitania is too much, instead I offer only Cyrenaica, since Greece could never hold into desert populated by Arabs, since the casualties from guerrilla warfare would be too much to sustain. ** (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anatolia) - (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cyrenaica) ** Greek Dip: We agree to the counter offer, though, in giving up all claims to Tunis, Triploitania, and Fezzan, we ask to gain administrative and governmental rights to a city on the Caspian Sea, preferably Fort Shevchenko or Baku. ** (Well, what you don't understand is that I am actually making you a super good offer here, willing to give you so many lands, that no reasonable person, would ever give, only because I need to liberate the Slavs in the Balkans and Armenia, so stop asking for even more lands than I am willing to give you every single time, you need to understand that I actually can beat the Ottomans on my own when you can't and your country is weak, I have already offered you more lands that you could possibly hope to ever conquer by your own, but you ask too much, and I am not gonna give you control over a city I own, that has no Greek population, in a sea very far away from you, that you cannot reach but only through my lands, being landlocked, on a landlocked sea, also Greece never had any claims on Tunis or Tripolitania, and if you want them so much take them, I am just saying that the Arabs will make many casualties to your army using guerrila warfare in the desert, so you cannot possibly hope to hold onto it with the tech you have now, if an Arab uprising were to happen) ** Russian Dip: Secretly agrees to the Greek proposal of us splitting the Ottoman Empire and them gaining the whole Anatolya, Tunis, Tripolitania, Cyrenaica, Crete, Cyprus, Epirus, Macedonia, Thrace, Thessaly and the Aegean Isles. * Mod: While you could give that land to Greece, the number of Turks and other groups compared to Greeks in that land is much larger, so Greece would be struggling to hold onto it. * Well, we could either force the Ottomans to make a population exchange or make a genocide against them. Anyway, Greeks were around one-third to one-fourth in Asia Minor at that time and that province was the one with a smaller Greek percentage than the others, so well they could hold onto it but they would have troubles like the Austrian-Hungarian Empire or the Russian Empire. 1871 The Kingdom of Sokoto continues expansion in west africa, and has taken over some of the smaller tribes around them. Ethiopia begins to try and colonize the horn of Africa. Large influx of refugees arrive in the British and French Ivory Coast. Around 100,000 arrive from Ghana and the surrounding states due to the Sokoto conquest. The Power of the Qing Dynasty of China seems to be on a steep decline and may loose great power status in the next 15 years. The American-Indian wars move west of the Mississippi, with bands in the rocky mountains and great plains fighting American settlers. United States of America: . ''Keen on establishing itself as a great power, '''the United States wishes to purchase the remnants of the Spanish Empire (Puerto Rico, Cuba, the Philippines, and other minor islands) for 85 million USD. (Mod response please, since Spain hasn't posted)The United States amends an important part of the constitution to allow a maximum of 4 political parties in the country, with the two new ones being the economically-focused and expansionist Columbian Party, and the self-reliant and domestic policy focused Nationalist Party. Due to this, emergency elections are held, with the Columbian Party gaining popularity among the immigrants, economists and middle class, resulting in a Columbian sweep of both houses of Congress, and the presidential spot being won by Columbian John James Hamilton. He delivers the famous speech known as the 'Arctic to the Antarctic', envisioning American rule from Canada to South America. Immigrants are required to sign a contract regarding loyalty to the US. True to the 'economic' part of the party, the Economic Reform act of 1870 is passed into Congress, aiming to rapidly industrialize the entirety of the United States through any means, with railways from New York to Seattle, Seattle to Los Angeles, Los Angeles to Miami, and Miami to New York, along with other multiple stops in between like Denver and Austin to facilitate the transportation of personnel and goods much more efficiently. The Eastern Seaboard continues to boom as heavy industry expands in the area, with more than half of the automobiles of the US being produced in Detroit, and trains in Chicago. Fishing vessels for the Mississippi, Gulf of Mexico and the East and West Coasts are built to increase the food supply while farms are subsidized in the Great Plains. Settlers move into Alaska to try to find something of worth.' * Mod: I'm not sure but wasn't Spain still intent on trying to keep its empire at this time? * Russian Dip: We ask the USA to leave Mexico alone, after we cut all ties to the USA. Denmark: We establish more buildings and expand our economy while we recruit more Danish troops, although our troops normally can recruit 500 per year. We look to plan building fortification defenses in our nation. Russian Empire: Military and economy are building up and expanding. Czar Alexander II considers, due to the assassination attempts against him, secretly to draft plans for an elected parliament, or Duma, being encouraged to proceed and enact this plan by some advisors. Many new infrastructure projects finish construction, like highways connecting European Russia. We construction of the Trans-Siberian Railway, starting from St. Petersburg, through Moscow, to Khazan reaching the Ural mountains and this is only the first phase of the ambitious construction project which when completed, it's planned to stretch all across Siberia into Vladivostok. After the massacre that has shocked the entire country, half of the Central Asian tribes have been defeated and we start the process of punishing them and civilizing them, with everyone that had anything to do with the bloody massacre is executed. We continue to make known the crimes of the Ottomans to the whole European continent, the bad treatment of Christians in the Ottoman Empire, ranging from oppression to genocide and the exploitation of the Christians as a "slave force", while their Muslim citizens are getting paid by the state for exploiting the Christians. We secretly support Slavs, Greek, Romanian, Armenian, Assyrian as well as any other Christian rebels in the Ottoman Empire with military aid and sends military advisors to help them. We secretly start supporting the Native Americans, with up to date weapons, military supplies and military advisors, mostly to pressure the USA into stop their imperialistic tendencies, from 'Arctic to the Antarctic' and leave Mexico alone, but also cause there is a genocide going on against them, with the magnitude of this genocide made known and our people feeling very sympathetic for the Native Americans, with our governor going as far as publicly express his condolences to the Native American leaders, for the USA's crimes against humanity, after a peaceful meeting they had in London, with all their traveling expenses paid by the Russian government, in an effort to further anger the USA. * MOD: It seems kinda impossible to support the Bands this greatly considering every territory around them is a state of the USA.' * Well, I actually could do some covert operations, using pro-Russian USA citizens,*which might have Russian or Slavic ancestry, or actually anyone in order to get the job done, in order to destabilize the USA into accepting my terms. Also, I don't care how many supplies I will waste, so long as the job gets done. * Mod: There aren't enough pro-Russian Americans to get this done. It's only the 1870's. * Nevertheless, there are enough Russian-Slavic immigrants in the USA or I could just simply send spies into the USA and recruit locals who will get paid enough to do what I ask ... '''British Empire:' SORRY FOR NOT POSTING A LOT LATELY, I'LL BECOME MORE ACTIVE NOW! We build our military and economy. We also build our army and navy. Our navy is the best in the world. '''We offer the Russian Empire and the German Empire an Entente, an alliance which makes us close together. This will be like the OTL entente except from France not being in it and Germany is. '''We advise Russia to stop threatening the US. With the native problem and just let themselves sort it out for themselves. However, we do condemn any American expansion. '''We decide to begin 'super fast' expansion into Africa and we begin to expand South Africa to the North, capturing as much land as we can. We expand at about 50 pixels. We also start to colonise the Horn of Africa (the one that Ethiopia is trying to colonise) to prevent them from getting it. We also begin threatening the Qing Empire into giving us Tibet. * '''Russian Empire: We accept the British Empire proposal of an alliance between the British Empire, the Russian Empire and the German Empire. * German Empire: ''' We decline the alliance offer but do a counter offer of a non-aggression pact for 4 years. * '''Mod: Since you cant colonise super fast like you have tried you must specify which region you want to colonise with the amount of pixels/ Japan: We lay a claim to Papua New Guinea and we ask UK, Russia and Germany to help my nation become a naval Asian power. We also begin to pave some roads Qing Empire We also lay a claim to the Philippines and send forces to expand into Madagascar and invade the regions closest to Madagascar. We see that Japan has decided to unify their religions into one and we ask the western powers for help in deciding a religion to unify Qing with. We decide to unify Qing Empire with the religion Islam like the Japanese are using - an outside religion as a convert. We ask Muslim nations for religious missionaries and reject Russian claims on their territory. We will send aid to the Ottoman Empire if they are to treat their religions equally. We decide to annex Korea and finally end any disputes of the land. We ask Japan if they are okay with this. * Mod: while there is a somewhat large minority of Muslims in China, most of them are folk/ bhuddist and will be hard to convert. But i will allow your attempts. German Empire: A sudden large ammount of immigrants come into the nambia form germany due to free land. We colonise 25 pixels of our claim in nambia and set up a colony on the west african coast. We also which to discuss with the UK about our claim in nambia. 1871.5 events here.Category:Map Games Category:Age of Imperialism (Map Game)